


Candy Cane 2

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Mai's sucking on a candy cane, Naru likes that-basically just smut. Edited and M rated version of an old fic I promised ages ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I did it! I finally fucking finished this! And it only took nearly five and a half years! *Jumps ecstatically* ... I'm still not used to writing stuff like this, so I apologize ahead of time if it isn't the best.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...

"I'm here!" Mai called as she walked into SPR's lounge late one day after school.

"You're late!" Naru, her boss, called out in response from his office further in.

"Hai, hai," the girl muttered to herself absently, setting her bag down.

She made her way into the kitchenette and began preparing the tea, and while waiting for the kettle, grabbed a notebook from her bag, and flipped it open to the last page she had written on.

A few minutes later, Mai knocked on Naru's door, waiting for him to tell her to enter. Lin wasn't around today, wanting to spend time with his own family.

"Come in," said Naru tonelessly.

Opening the door, Mai stepped in. Naru looked up and watched the girl walk toward him, holding a teacup and a notebook. Then he blinked when he noticed that she was sucking on the end of a candy cane.

"Here you go," she said cheerfully, placing the cup down.

He nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing, as was the usual with him.

But Mai didn't just turn and leave like she generally did. "Um, Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Can, uh, you read something for me?" Mai asked rather hesitantly.

Naru looked up. "What is it?" he questioned.

The girl held out her notebook, so that her boss could take it from her. "We had to write a short story in English class. It's worth a lot, and I need to hand it in tomorrow." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to know if it was okay."

"I see," was all Naru said. He knew Mai's English was terrible.

When he held out his hand, Mai looked at him curiously, before moving around the desk to take it. With a swift motion, he pulled the girl onto his lap, and after blinking in surprise, Mai simply leaned back against his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist, while she continued sucking on her candy cane.

"This is good," said Naru a few minutes later.

Mai's face lit up. "Really?" she voiced hopefully.

Naru nodded. "There are a few issues with your grammar, but nothing that can't be changed easily." He scanned it again, just to be sure.

"Ow!" Mai gasped suddenly.

Naru glanced at her, but she elaborated before he could ask her to.

"I poked myself." She held up the candy cane she had been sucking on, the end of which was pointed now.

Naru rolled his eyes. "Baka. It's sharp. No wonder it poked you," he said with a sigh.

Mai didn't really know how to respond to that. "But...I like making it pointy."

"You sound like a child." Getting a sudden idea, he leaned over and bit the top off the sweet.

"No! My candy cane!" Mai exclaimed in horror. "You murdered it!"

Naru smirked. "It tastes good."

"Well, no duh. It's a candy cane. They always taste good."

"Do they?"

"Huh? Wha-Mmph!"

Naru twisted Mai around, and his lips touched hers. The kiss deepened immediately, their hands roaming from shoulders, to chests, and back.

After a moment, they pulled apart, but remained close, their foreheads touching, breath mingling.

"You taste like candy canes," Mai spoke softly, smiling.

Naru smiled slightly now too. It was the smile he reserved solely for her. "So do you."

The girl laughed lightly, the sound ringing throughout the office.

"So, how about we celebrate Christmas a little early this year," said Naru, his eyes dark.

"What do you me-Ah! Naru!" Mai squealed as his cool hands snaked under her shirt. He ran them up her body, under her bra, and cupped her breasts. "Here? Now?"

"Here. Now." It was very rare for the young man to lose control, but this girl tested him like no one else. He tugged at her shirt, helped her remove it, then got her on her feet, stripping out of his own clothes as he watched her do the same.

He didn't wait. The second their clothing hit the floor, his hands were on her skin, his lips on hers, tasting the mint of the candy cane.

Mai gasped, her head falling back when Naru pinched her nipples before kneading her breasts, his warm lips trailing hungry kisses and nips along her neck, her own fingers threading through his soft, dark hair, and down his back.

"Move," he spoke suddenly, his voice hoarse. "On the desk." He pushed her back until she had climbed onto it, her legs hanging off the edge, where he situated himself.

Already panting, mostly in anticipation for what was to come, Mai reached out for him. He came to her immediately, leaning down to kiss her again, tongues dueling and coiling and exploring. He rained hot kisses on her skin, his path leading him downwards, back to her pretty tits. Hand already busy toying with one, his teeth clamped down on the other as he sucked on it harshly, Mai crying out in both surprise and pleasure.

"Naru! Naru, please!" She had no idea what she was even asking for, but luckily, her boss seemed to understand.

His free hand moved even lower, fingers passing over the place she didn't realize she wanted him most, and he groaned. "So wet," he murmured against her. "You're already so wet."

Mai flushed in embarrassment, hardly used to hearing this, but at the same time, she sort of liked it. That embarrassment was promptly forgotten when Naru stroked over her once, twice, and then sank a finger into her. She twisted slightly, reaching down, and managed to coil her fingers around his hardened length, smiling slightly when she heard him grunt in surprise.

She pumped his cock firmly as he fucked with one, then two fingers, kissing and nipping wherever he could.

"Naru!" she whined in protest when he pulled his fingers back abruptly. But it was the intense look in his eyes that had her protests dying, and desire increasing. She released him and gripped the edge of the wooden desk, her eyes on his, watching him, waiting for what she knew was going to come.

Shifting her legs apart further, Naru took himself in hand, and guided himself to her. "Mai."

She nodded frantically. "Yes. Please!" She didn't want to stop. Gazes locked, she moaned as he eased into her, stretching her, filling her.

Naru's eyes felt shut now, his jaw clenching, fighting not to thrust into the tight, wet heat around him. He didn't want to hurt her, but his control was slipping further. "Mai," he voiced again, this time somewhat desperately.

"Move. Move, move, move, move," the girl chanted, even when he did just that, his hands on her hips, holding her in place.

Mai's breaths left her in sharp little gasps, her hands releasing their hold on the desk, but wouldn't stay in one place, constantly moving to grab something else.

Naru fucked her hard and fast, the desk squeaking a little in protest. But he didn't care. He just leaned down, kissing the girl again, already addicted to the taste of her. Mai wrapped her arms around him right away, returning the kiss avidly, even though she could barely stop gasping.

Naru straightened back up, his breathing ragged. "Touch yourself," he demanded.

Mai didn't hesitate, too lost in the sensations and pleasure to care, and trailed her own fingers down her body, tugging and pinching a nipple on the way. She found her clit and moaned as she rubbed it, hazy brown eyes on Naru, who was watching her pleasure herself as he fucked her.

"Come, Mai. Come now." He was too close. He couldn't wait for much longer.

But Mai was already on the brink. She cried out, eyes squeezing shut, her body convulsing around the hard cock inside her.

Naru moaned softly at the sight, and released the final restraint on his control. With a whisper of the girl's name, his body jerked twice before stilling, absently hearing Mai moan again as he spilled himself inside her.

For a moment the only sound in the office was that of ragged breathing and panting, the two lovers attempting to catch their breath.

When they had, it was Naru who moved first. He straightened up, slipping out of Mai, and helped her sit up, her head dropping down onto his shoulder. They simply stayed like that for a minute, soaking in the warmth the other gave off, despite the way they were sweating.

"I love you, Naru," Mai spoke suddenly.

He smiled against her hair, his arms coming around her slim form. "...I love you too, Mai."

"Your desk is a mess."

"It is. I believe your candy cane landed on the floor somewhere."

Mai simply shrugged and hugged him tighter. "I have another in my bag."

Now whether this second candy cane would lead to the same thing the first had still remained to be seen.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Hopefully that was okay. Can't believe I finally did this. I don't even know if any of the original readers are still into this fandom, let alone remember the first version of this. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
